An image display apparatus such as a television set includes a display panel such as an organic EL panel. Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a display apparatus including a heat conductive layer that conducts heat generated in the display panel. The density of the heat conductive layer of the display apparatus is higher in a second region than in a first region, the first region being a region that includes a central point of a display region or is defined near the central point, and the second region being spaced apart from the central point.
Patent Literature 1 discloses that the above-described configuration suppresses a local temperature increase in a central region of the display panel.